


Breakfast.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You have been living Ambrose for a few months, you have gotten pretty close with Bo and his brothers, one morning while making breakfast Bo wants something more than what you cooked. (Bo Sinclair eats you out, that's it, that's the post)
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Bo Sinclair/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, my first time writing Bo Sinclair, pretty happy with how it came out. It's literally just Bo Sinclair eating you out, what more do you need? Nothing, obviously. As always, feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, Bisexual-horror-fan, would LOVE to fill requests for people and would LOVE to write more about the Sinclair boys. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

You tried to be nice, and you tried to make yourself useful, even if at this point you knew you weren’t going anywhere, after two months you were sure they weren’t gong to kill you anymore. After those first two months you had gotten very ‘friendly’ with Bo and Vincent. The boys all worked so hard and you figured the least you could do was help with some cooking and cleaning and chores. You didn’t make breakfast for everyone every day, mostly due to that fact they were busy, Lester loved to join you but he did like to do his work earlier rather than later in the day. He would eat with you more often than not if you told him the night before you were planning on making something for everyone he would perk right up and promise to be there. When you made the suggestion of pancakes he grinned ear to ear and it was decided. You were up first, the earlier you got at it the better chance there was that the others might join in. 

You worked quietly around the kitchen, trying not to wake anyone up, humming to yourself and soon there was a stack of pancakes on a serving plate, bacon and juice, all brought over to the table. You were starting on the toast when you heard someone coming downstairs, you kept spreading butter on the slice in front of you when you heard whoever it was enter the room, with your back to the door you couldn’t see who it was yet. 

“Good morning”

You called out and heard Bo reply.

“Mornin’ ”

You glanced over your shoulder to him and he was looking down at the table, he said.

“Nice spread.”

You smiled and finished with the toast you walked over to the table, placing the small plate stacked with toast slices next to the bacon. You placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek as you said.

“Thank you Bo”

You moved your hand and went back over to the counter to get him a cup of coffee, you were mid-pour when you felt his hands slide onto your waist from behind. You leaned back into his touch and finishing pouring, setting the coffee pot back down, you held up the mug to him and he moved one of his hands off of you to take it. 

“Thanks sugar”

You told him you’re welcome and his other hand slid off your waist and took your hand, pulling you with him back towards the table, he sat down in his usual seat, setting the mug down and you picked up an empty plate from the stack and held it out. He didn’t take it, looking over the table and then back up to you and said.

“See it all looks real good, but...”

You laughed a little and echoed him.

“But?”

He took the plate and put it back on the stack as he said.

“But I want somethin’ that ain’t on the table.”

You glanced over the table, confused and asked.

“What’s missing?”

He chuckled as he reached out and strong hands found your hips and he tugged you forward, with you closer and him getting a better grip he lifted you up and sat you down on the edge of the table, right on the empty space in front of him. 

“You.”

Oh. 

Fingers slid down your hips and over your thighs, you only were wearing an oversized t-shirt and panties that morning for your pajamas. His fingers brushed over your bare thighs until he reached your knees and spread them apart, making your shirt ride up a little, showing off your panties to him. 

“See I wanted to wake ya up...”

His gaze was between your legs and one of his hands came down, thumb brushing the edge of your underwear as he continued.

“But you weren’t there.”

His thumb started to trace up and down your clothed slit, you gripped the edge of the table, hips shifting slightly as he slowly teased you.

“So I guess I’m gonna have to do what I wanted right here instead.”

“And uh what do you want to do?”

He chuckled and looked up at you, fingers hooked in the side of your panties and pulled them aside, he pushed his chair out further behind him as he leaned in and placed a kiss few kisses on your thigh.

“Awe I think ya know.”

Yeah you did, and you weren’t about to complain about it either. God he looked good down there, he didn’t have his cap yet, dark hair looked so good you just wanted to bury your fingers in it while he kissed over your thighs. You were heating up quickly, how could you not with his hot breath over such sensitive skin, getting closer and closer to where you had started aching. He wasn’t in the mood to make you wait very long it seemed because then you felt that first long lick over your slit making your breath catch in your throat. 

“Fuck”

You cursed before another stripe was painted over you with his tongue, he didn’t stop, he wasn’t rushing, taking a leisurely pace, soon lingering on your clit longer and longer as he went along. You gripped the table edge a little harder, his tongue dragging up through your folds felt so damn good, he sucked on your clit for a moment before pulling off and looked up at you. Fuck that is a view you could get used to, slightly messy morning hair, between your legs, his lips wet from your arousal.

“Shit, you taste good.”

His one hand still had your panties pulled to the side and his other hand gripped your hip, adjusting you a little, you wondered why until he slipped a finger inside, easy for him to do now with how he had moved you, drawing a low moan from you. He leaned back in and his lips closing back over your clit made your head tip back with a groan, fuck his mouth felt so warm and now with him sliding that finger in and out of you making you shiver. Your breathing had picked up, letting out soft moans, he was so good. You were so wet by now, with how good it felt you could feel yourself dripping onto the place mat you had laid out when you were setting the table earlier. It didn’t just feel wet, it sounded that way too, sloppy and messy, the hand on your hip slid down, he grabbed onto your leg, pushing it up to rest over his shoulder. He continued open mouth kisses laid over your clit in between hard licks that made your eyes want to roll back. You had lost track of time so easily with him working you over, you honestly almost forgot where you were until you heard a creak above you. You gasped and looked up to the ceiling then glancing over to the clock, fuck someone else was up now. He sucked hard on your clit again and you cursed again, another breathy moan before looking back down to him and saying.

“Fu-ck Bo, someone’s up”

He sucked hard again before licking up over your clit, mouth pulling off of you he slid a second finger inside you, curling them as he asked.

“And?”

He touched that sweet spot inside and you bit your bottom lip, brows furrowing with a sharp intake of air as you looked down at him. He was smirking hard, mouth and chin still damp from your slick.

“An-and someone mi-i-ight walk in-God- an see us.”

“Well then if you don’t wanna be seen I suppose you oughta cum quick.”

And just like that his mouth was back on you and you bit back a groan, eyes falling closed, fingers fucking in and out of you as his tongue ran over your clit, the sound of it was obscene to be honest. You let out a shuddering breath, he would stop wouldn’t he?

He wouldn’t keep eating you out if one of his brothers walked in, right?

You heard another creak upstairs and you clenched, his tongue swirled over your clit and you let out another choked gasp, he wouldn’t, would he? No way he would keep going, no way he would eat you out on the kitchen table for Vincent or Lester to see.

You heard someone walking down the hallway upstairs, heavy steps and you whined, his fingers curled up into that spot again and your thighs trembled, you forced your eyes open to look at him between your thighs to see him still looking up at you, his tongue on your clit stopped briefly as he murmured.

“Better hurry.”

He would.

Of fucking course he would.


End file.
